Love&Jump!
by Bunny Kou
Summary: Un pequeño retazo de la vida de dos niños como cualquiera en una tarde soleada mientras juegan en el bosque... ¡quién podría decir que Iruka tuviera tanto miedo a la alturas! Cortito y con mucha ternura. KAKAIRUxUA. ¡Espero que les guste!


_**:·:Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei**_**_:·:_**

**Love&Jump...!**

Hoy es una seguidilla de historia de Kakashi e Iruka y dos de ellas conforman un universo alterno en el cual ellos son niños ("Natsu no Yume" es una y "Love&Jump...!" es otra). Me apetece escribir sobre ellos así y espero que a ustedes les guste también =).

* * *

-_¡Salta!_-grito una voz cantarina-_¡yo te atraparé!_

El sol aunque brilloso en su punto más álgido del cielo, apenas si se dejaba entrever tras las hojas de los frondosos árboles. Sobre uno de éstos el pequeño Iruka miraba un tanto nervioso a Kakashi que agitaba una mano desde el seguro suelo.

-¡Vamos Iruka!

-Ya voy, ya voy...-le bufaba entre dientes. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza del tronco sintiendo el vértigo recorrer todo el camino desde su estómago hasta el nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué tuve que hacerle caso a ese baka?, se preguntaba en su fuero interno mientras negaba con la cabeza, todavía demasiado sorprendido de todo lo que había escalado... Si lograba bajar de ese árbol, Kakashi lo escucharía. El pequeño de cabellos albinos sabía lo mucho que Iruka temía a las alturas y sin embargo lo había hecho escalar después de muchos ruegos y lágrimas de cocodrilo. Lágrimas a las que últimamente Iruka era muy débil.

-Sólo tienes que saltar, pareces un gatito asustado-Le decía Kakashi entre exasperado y divertido por la expresión casi de terror que tenía en su rostro. Iruka entrecerró los ojos y volvió a maldecir lo fácil que esos ojos negros lo dominaban ya desde tan corta edad. Kakashi ante toda protesta, no pudo más que seguir picando a Iruka-_Corrijo_, los gatos generalmente no tienen problemas con las alturas...

-Ka-ka-shi...-Pronunció cada sílaba con deliberada lentitud, en un siseo sólo lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchara-¡Ya verás cuando logre bajar, tendrás que Oooh...!

Sus manos resbalaron del tronco y la sensación de caída se alargó en el tiempo mientras se veía descender demasiado torpe para poder pensar otra cosa que en el nada mullido suelo que lo esperaba.

Iruka cerró los ojos aguardando el golpe, pero nada sucedió, en cambio sintió como alguien le apartaba el flequillo de la frente.

-¿Qué es lo que ibas a hacer?-Le preguntó una voz burlona, con un tono cantarino que ya le era muy familiar. Al abrir los ojos aquella sonrisa ladeada que indicaba travesura también estaba ahí bajo los mechones de blanco pelo.

Aunque abrió y cerró un par de veces su boca, Iruka no supo qué contestar; miró hacia abajo y se descubrió siendo cargado por Kakashi. Una vez más volvía a envidiar los reflejos de su amigo.

Finalmente optó por bufar y cruzarse de brazos, a lo que Kakashi río sin bajarlo todavía.

-Ya puedes soltarme-dijo muy bajo, sonrojándose por la pose tan embarazosa.

-Mmmm, en un rato-contestó-Me apetece cargarte un poco más.

Iruka se removió incómodo ante la mirada divertida de Kakashi, pero ni aún así pudo zafarse del agarre, todavía débil por la sensación de la caída. ¡Cómo odiaba las alturas!

-Por un momento me asustaste-le dijo Kakashi de pronto, con una sonrisa suave en los labios. Iruka lo miró a los ojos y vio sincero temor en ellos-, me lo merezco por picarte tanto...

El pequeño Iruka suspiró y dejó pasar unos segundos antes de responder a las palabras de su amigo, conciente del millón de imágenes que debían estar cruzando por aquella cabecita cubierta de hebras blancas.

-Gracias...-le susurró al cabo de un rato y le sonrió mientras le revolvía como podía los cabellos-me has salvado aún a sabiendas de la que te espera-Iruka le sacó la lengua y le pellizco un mejilla, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Ouch!-se quejó Kakashi. Lentamente esos ojos negros que hace un instante se habían velado con recuerdos no gratos, volvieron a brillar pícaros-Tu tampoco deberías maltratar a quien te salvó de una dolorosa caída, ¿sabes?... Además todavía est...

Kakashi nunca logró terminar la frase, en cambio, sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban ardiendo cómplices de sus ahora cálidos labios, luego de que Iruka depositara un suave beso en ellos.

-¿Has terminado tu perorata?-Le preguntó el moreno mientras desviaba la mirada, también algo acalorado por su atrevida acción. Tan niños y tan inocentes, y sin embargo tan capacitados para sentir amor como cualquier adulto.-Puedes soltarme, ya no me siento débil....

-Mm-mm...-Masculló Kakashi antes de bajarlo, sin ser conciente de lo muy obediente que la vergüenza lo había vuelto.

Iruka levantó la mirada, intentando dilucidar si ya eran horas de que volvieran a casa. Sobre su cabeza, el brillo de una luz verde y pura le aseguraba que todavía faltaba tiempo antes de que el sol se ocultara, pero aún así sería bueno emprender el camino hacia el pueblo.

-Volvamos Kakashi, quiero pasar por lo de Orojiisan y Jirajiisan antes de volver a casa... prometieron darme otro libro de cuentos-Había emoción en su voz y sus ojos refulgieron alegres. Kakashi no pudo negarse, todavía hipnotizado por la calidez instalada ahora en su pecho.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, hombro con hombro, andando en silencio mientras miraban el terroso suelo... Y de pronto Kakashi río con picardía...

-¿Sabes otra cosa más Iruka?

-Mmmm...?-Iruka le dirigió una mirada curiosa...

- Minato-sensei estará contento pues acabo de encontrar a la persona perfecta para hacer de Rapunzel en la próxima obra...-La intriga creció en Iruka-... Eres la perfecta "damisela en apuros"...

Iruka se quedó estupefacto dos segundos antes de sentir como ira y vergüenza crecían a la par de rápido en su rostro.

-¡Kakashi!-Le gritó furioso, pero el niño de cabellos blancos ya estaba muy lejos de él, corriendo mientras reía alegre pensando que sólo recorrería un tramo más de bosque antes de detenerse y tomarle la mano a Iruka. ¡Eso seguro lo aplacaría!

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué les pareció?  
**

**¡Hasta la próxima!, ¡nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
